Something you've never seen
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Many years have passed since Haruka Nanase lost a swimming race against his rival Rin Matsuoka, and he returned to Australia. Haru has become a swimming teacher, which gives him the chance to spent the nights swimming without people bothering him. No one at all, until one day his peace is interrupted... One-shot RinHaru.


**Hello c: I'm Little Grasshopper (just that my name is written in Spanish) and I just wrote this. To be honest, I wrote it in Spanish, and this is the first time I translate something of mine into a foreign language. Would you give it a try? I learned English by myself, so I'll definitely have mistakes, but I really want to improve!  
Please, please, leave reviews!  
I have a song that inspired me to write this: Echo, by Jason Walker. Please listen to it while reading. Greetings! :D**

**By the way, I don't know whose image is this, and I'd like to credit him-her... Would you please help me? I searched but just can't find a name...**

* * *

**SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER SEEN**

Many years had passed since Haruka Nanase raced against his lifetime rival, Rin Matsuoka. Now, he just worked teaching children at a small swimming school in the neighborhood. That way, he was always close to a pool.

At the same time, he was able to earn many benefits from his work, like having the place's keys and getting to dive into the pool at midnight, in the loneliness, the silence under the black sky. No one bothered him there. And when it was cold, he always had the indoor pool.

This was one of those days.

It was snowing. It had been for a week now.

And he was all alone, like always, floating on the water. Feeling it in every muscle, becoming aware of their existence. Or maybe losing himself, everything to feel the water.

His ears were under water: maybe that's why he heard things he couldn't explain.

Like his own name.

The water was calling him.

"Haru".

Oh, how sweet…

"Haru2

Yes, just him, water and silence.

"Nanase."

But that couldn't be the water.

He was Haru to everyone.

There was just one person who called him that.

Just one. And only when he was mad…

"Rin."

The name escaped from his lips. He straightened, for his peace was broken.  
He knew the redhead was there. He had seen a red mane with his peripheral vision, but he chose to whip his hair like he used to do every time to get rid of the water.

"You weren't listening to me".

"No, I wasn't listening to you".

His words, like always, irritated Rin. Why did Haru act as if water was the most important thing? Certainly, it was a natural resource, but it was quite far from being as important as those blue eyes were to him…

_My rival._

The words had been repeated so many times that there was no doubt whether they were or not lies, whether they were or not true.

"Haru, let's race".

It was just like Rin. Just like him. He didn't care about the past, nor the memories. Just his father's dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer.

"You already defeated me once".

"I want to defeat you again, any problem with it?"

"What if I win?", Haru wasn't defying him, just making a hypothesis. "Will you cry, then?"

Rin frowned.

"Get out of the damn pool and let's race already".

More words were needed not.

Soon they were ready.

A red glance, a blue glance.

And both bodies made their way through water.

Inside it.

Deep inside it.

They were like torpedoes, the speed of light under water. Or so they felt. And that way they perceived each other, so they forced themselves beyond their limits.

Rin's vigorous legs impulsed him to go forward like a predator; Haru's strong arms conceded him the protective instinct, the instinct of being fast as if his goal was to save something.

A head.

A millimeter.

Differences are differences.

Truth is, the winner was out of the water in a second.

A sharp-toothed smirk; the loser simply waited while his old friend caressed him as if it was consoling him over a sadness he didn't feel.

"I WON!"

Haru didn't understand the reason of celebrating a triumph that had been achieved years before. But neither was he going to justify himself with words like "but you already are an Olympic swimmer"… It wasn't about silly excuses, or the lack thereof.

It wasn't about that.

It was about him not caring.

He didn't care about whether Rin wanted to swim with him because he wanted to practice, whether he felt rancor or whether he felt as if he had to.

As long as he swam with him.

And whether he lost or won, anyway, he couldn't swim beside him forever.

Even then they had already spent five years apart…

Twenty-two years. They weren't kids anymore.

But Rin waited for an answer, his eyes wouldn't leave Haru's body after he left the pool. He had to turn around and face him.

"Congratulations", his voice was laconic. "You won fair and square. I'm glad".

He knew he had said something wrong.

Or perhaps, Rin had heard something wrong.

The next moment, Rin was pulling at his swimming goggles strap, which pressed against his neck: their faces were so close…

Haru was taken aback for the way the red strings molded themselves against Rin's face: it was as if they were painting with blood on a blank canvas.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you won", he repeated it since he wasn't going to lie. "Because you did win".

He could have said "just as expected", but he wasn't going to detract from his friend's victory because of his own selfishness.

He wasn't going to do that to his friend because it would be provoking him restlessly to never lose him as a rival.

Rin shook his head.

"It's always the same when it comes to you".

Haru was about to ask what did he mean, when he realized Rin wasn't holding him anymore.  
No one was holding him.

Not even his own feet.  
He staggered and fell back into the pool.

"It means nothing to you, does it? To lose or to win".

Haru didn't say a single thing while he found his way back to the surface and breathed.

"Really", his voice was an octave lower, an octave more dangerous, "you piss me off".

He didn't expect Rin to throw himself into the pool beside him.

He didn't expect Rin to take him from the shoulders and sink him down as if he was trying to deprive him from air.

Haru let him have his way with him… until his lungs complained.

Then he struggled.

He struggled to return to the surface, writhing like a dolphin trying to escape from a predator. A predator like a shark would be.

But Rin had his strong points: he trapped him with his body against one of the pool's walls, although he conceded him the oxygen he needed.

He had no way out, he couldn't find a way to sneak out.

When he opened the mouth to demand an explanation, Rin went ahead:

"You piss me off".

What kind of explanation was that? Haru was about to complain, when he became aware he couldn't move his mouth.

Something was blocking it.

Something like… a very furious lips.

A pair of lips hungry for control, hungry for power over someone.

Over him.

At the beginning, he went still.

Then, he opted for a smart way out: he waited for Rin to need air… But he didn't seem to: the kiss intensified, and the hands that had imprisoned him so harshly went to his cheeks to caress him in a way he wouldn't forget in a very long time.

"You piss me off…"

Judging by his tone of voice, it didn't sound like a reprimand. It seemed Rin was giving up. Like when you tell someone that they're hurting you, but you know they won't change. You only say it to state a fact.

Haru had no words. However, he never had them but on rare occasions when they would present themselves willingly before him.

Not today.

One hand went to Rin's forehead, being able to push his head backwards a little bit: it was the only distance he would obtain.

"What are you doing?"

And the redhead said something Haru didn't believe possible:

"I don't know. But I can tell you what I'm not doing".

Haru waited. He waited for the answer that came in a whisper before a new kiss.

"I'm not competing now…"

Haru didn't know how many times Rin kissed him. Truth is he bruised his lips, he nibbled on them, he played with them to his heart's content. And this was possible thanks to Haru's lack of resistance. It was as if his will of doing so had gone away along with Rin's words.

He wouldn't kiss back…

No, that he would not do.

He just let him have his way with him. Like water, that only creates little disturbances on its surface when you attack it. But even water has a defense mechanism; if you only disturb it, it will regenerate. Nonetheless, don't expect to get away dry if you hit it directly.

And so Haru positioned his hands over Rin's shoulders, his legs knotting around his hips within a struggle to refuse something he didn't fully understand.

And so Haru positioned his hands over Rin's shoulders, his legs knotted around his hips within a struggle to refuse something he didn't fully understand.

He did not consider that the plain fact of denying something is, a lot of times, the very same thing that allowing it when it comes to two bodies too close to each other…

He lost himself.

His body lost himself along with Rin's, because his own mind had gone with him a long time ago.

The redhead's hands felt good against his back, holding onto him.

They felt good going down it to his buttocks.

They felt good while they discovered that place…

Haru had never had sex, and for this very reason he was brave: he hadn't handed his heart over to anyone, and he faced this challenge as a knight with his intact armor would do, even if he was venturing into the unknown.

Rin… No one would never understand what was going on inside his head.

Only Haru was more or less close of doing so, because right now, he lived between his lips.

In no time, carefully, a finger went in.

Haru didn't mean to complain, but things are the way they are, and the intrusion wasn't comfortable.

He didn't even growl, but grimaced.

A grimace that Rin kissed.

Haru wondered if he would want to bruise even his grimaces just as he had bruised his lips…

But then another digit went in. And another.

All of them constant and so very patient.

All of them, and the crimson eyes fixated on him.

He didn't mind Rin looking at him. They had already stared at each other a lot of times: from afar, from near.

As friends, as rivals.

But now… Rin didn't look at him like a friend, nor a rival.

Haru wondered if he was looking at him the same way.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone.

The legs tied to him, the arms like a security lace around the redhead's neck…

He glanced upwards, and Haru thought about how beautiful his face looked illuminated by the blue glow that flooded everything

_Beautiful. Rin would kill me if he knew what I'm thinking._

But Rin himself could only think about how beautiful Haru was to him, as well.

And his mind was still wandering on similar matters while he pulled Haru out from the pool, laying him over cold tiles that made him tremble.

"I'm sorry", was he apologizing? Rin? Incredible. "But water won't provide me with the closeness nor the speed I need right now…"

His face was just above him.

The water droplet from the red hair and slid down his face as if it was to become the tears he never cried.

Because Haru didn't cry.

Only Rin did that sort of thing.

And for the first time in his life, Haru envied him.

He envied the fact he was so open about his feelings, unlike him, who only kept them as the iceberg side no one ever sees.

And he kept on envying him while he got rid of his own swimsuit, while he caressed his own member and positioned it at his entrance.

He didn't whisper reassuring words, possibly fearing he had already experienced this.

With whom would have he done it? With Makoto? With Nagisa?

But no, he had not done it: he only had… no eyes, but all five senses to realize Rin's existence in this moment.

To realize the way he was gradually sliding into him, the way his arms' muscles tensed up under his hands, the way his back danced a tango with his agitated breath, the way one of his hands pleasured him down there.

To realize how good it felt when his old friend intertwined one of his hands with one of his own, the fingers melting down in a hug almost as significant as the one their bodies shared.

To realize how Rin felt being inside him.

On the other way, Haru couldn't describe what he himself felt. He didn't even try.

He felt… He probably felt like water must have felt when Titanic sank down inside it: marveled at the solemnity of something so extremely tragic. Not even a rictus or a soft growl, and Rin's lips were there to console him.

He would have never expected it from him… If anything, Rin seemed the sort of person that would sleep with a different girl every night, and would later make fun of her along with his friends.

If only Haru would have given it a second thought, he would have remembered that he had a sister whom he loved, and that competivity and passion weren't synonyms with vulgarity: such a pity he just couldn't think beyond this.

Not beyond the sphere of the two of them inside that room where each breath would bounce against the walls and come back to their ears.

The movements started.

First slowly, fearfully.

_Don't you break down. Don't._

Then, the speed increased.

A lot. Too much.

Haru supposed his lips were going to bleed because of the strength he was biting them with while he felt Rin's penis sliding inside and out of him.

And everything became worse when it was no longer about pain, but pleasure: an electrical wave that could only get stronger thanks to the water drops that dampened both bodies. Drops made of water, and drops made of sweat.

He felt the roughness on the thrusts, and the loving body that enveloped him, Rin's now free hand touching his manhood; the other one pressed his own hand against the tiles, a firm promise he wouldn't be forsaken.

The desperation of someone who seeks a way of burying himself forever inside a soul that does nothing more but to cross his path as a comet would do.

But Haru lacked the words to define it like that, and it was better to just call it sexual tension.

Even when Rin pressed his cheek against his and whispered his name as if he was deep inside the sea: low, very, very low, for no one could hear it. For no one could hear that he thought about Haru in his darkest hours. That he had thought about Haru ever since he had known him.

The position didn't switch much until Haru felt he could dissolve into air. Rin was aware of it, so he took him into his arms and held him up: now his buttocks went up and down upon his lap, and his insides were strung by something so very delectable that was, at the same time, more painful than a spear.

The time was getting closer, and Haru felt he could swim into the sky: he felt as if his trembling legs could take him to the moon.

Rin let him up as much as he needed to.

He admired him from underneath: his chest, his neck, his chin… His perfect blue eyes fixated on the inmensity that could be seen through the window. The inmensity stained by the white snow.

But when he himself felt he could fly, Rin acted selfishly: he imprisoned Haru. He pulled him down beside him, and took him by the nape. If flying meant to lose each other, they wouldn't fly. Not him, not Haru.

He wouldn't allow it.

_Look at me._

Both foreheads smacked against each other.

"Look at me".

Sweat, panting. No more blue nor white inmensity.

Only red and blue.

Fire and water.

"Look… at me, Haru…"

Despite that, he wasn't looking at him. It was different, different even when he kept him there, making him stay on Earth when he believed himself capable of flying.  
He did more than just looking at him.

"I… I _see _you, Rin".

It was just a moment what the red eyes had to try to grasp an explanation. The next second, both wills broke down; they both reached the climax, white stains, stains born from the purest fire of the human being dirtying their bodies.

The breaths calmed down progressively.

Sweat and water dripped from the pores to the muscles.

Intertwined limbs didn't seem to want to break apart.

"I… told you".

Haru no longer wanted to gaze at the moon or the water. He just wanted to look at Rin.

"… What?"

"That I… would show you… something you've never seen".

And maybe because it was Rin, or maybe because it was Haru, he chuckled mockingly before bitting Haru's lips and letting himself fall down onto the floor, his eyes lost in some point between Haru's eyes and the inmensity.

His chest went up and down, just like it would have done after a tiring session of swimming.

Haru observed him, well aware of the fact he was still inside.

And well aware of the fact he himself was still outside.

And he knew he was right: this was something… he had never seen.

* * *

**So? How was it? Too many mistakes, or was it possible to read it? Please help! If someone was to correct me, too... I'm listening -reading-. Reviews, please!**

**By the way, I was thinking about writing a continuation... And I will, in Spanish. But if someones wants to translate it to English, I would very happy, really. Or correct me while I do so, at least.  
****Greetings c:  
****-Little Grasshopper.**


End file.
